A Bet to be Served
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Hao. Yoh. 1 week. A dress. Need I say more? XD shonenai HaoYoh


**A Bet to be Served**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Only the dress!

* * *

"Shh…Here she comes…"

"Ouch… get your ass off me, you fool!"

"Shut up, Tao! Here she comes…"

"You shut up, Hao! I can't believe I got stuck with you in a small closet…"

"Not to mention it's smelly too…"

"That's because we're in a broom's closet! Now get off me! Your fat ass is suffocating me!"

"I said shut up! Do you want to do this or not?"

"Of course I want to! I want to see the reaction on her face! That will be hilarious!"

"Yeah right…"

"You do know if she finds out. You're so dead…"

"I know. Now would you shut up! Easy does it… Almost there…"

And at the moment, Hao chose to leap up and jumped. His head bumped into the ceiling of the closet. The door fell open and the two shamans fell out.

"Uh…Hi Anna!" stammered Ren.

"We aren't doing anything here!" Hao chirped in, trying to ignore the violent glares that Anna's giving them. If looks can kill, this one certainly does.

Anna arched her eyebrow, taping her foot impatiently on the ground as if waiting for an answer on why the two was hiding in the broom's closet.

"Fine… It all happened like this…" Ren gave in.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping. People were busy going here and there and two friends were bickering like hell. Well, you might call them friends but hell no… The heat was getting to them. Hao and Ren bickered non-stop that day. Yoh had to give credit to them since they even dragged pointless things into their bickering like how fluffy Horo's new cat is.

Nobody gave a damn about the cat. Not even Horo. Who cares anyway? Horo's not even here. He went back with Pirika to visit their relatives in wherever they lived. They didn't bother much on the details, saying that they don't want any troublesome followers. Besides, they can't even stand the heat…much less the cold if they DID follow.

Yoh was getting fed up. Fed up of all the bickering and the heat he HAD to endure. For the first time in Hao's and Ren's life, he snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! I DID DO ANYTHING IF YOU ALL CAN JUST SHUT UP FOR AN HOUR!"

Hao and Ren blinked and stared at the red-faced Yoh. It appeared that he wasn't used to the yelling. The heat must be really getting to him.

Hao blinked again and smirked, "Anything?"

Yoh sighed and said, "Yes…anything."

"Good. If I can withstand an hour enduring Mr. Pain in the butt's voice, you will do anything?" Hao drawled…unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Yoh looked at Hao suspiciously before giving Ren a what's-he-up-to question. Ren merely shrugged. Sure enough, Hao was as still as a mouse for the next hour… No bickering, no fighting even though Ren was trying his best to make Hao talked. Instead, he failed miserably. God. It must be really something if Hao didn't respond to Ren's rude comment on his hair.

The hour past by quickly and Hao was back on his feet once more, tormenting Ren on the rude remark on his hair. Yoh rolled his eyes and was about to walk off when Hao stopped him. "Otoutou…Where do you think you're going?" His glimmered with satisfaction.

Yoh shivered slightly before turning back slowly to meet the sly smirk on Hao's face.

Oh yeah…This wasn't going to be good.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So that's practically what happened," Ren finished.

Anna crossed her arms. "What does that have to do with you two in the broom closet?"

"Actually, me and Girly here decided to work together for once in our life." Ren gulped. "We had a bet actually… if you eat the cookie on the table, then we will…"

"Will what?" Anna dangerously took a step towards Ren.

Ren gulped again and continued, "Asked Yoh to be mine for a week? That will be only if I won."

"What if you lose?"

"Then that's a different story. Hao will get to have him for a week."

"That's right," Hao replied, his smirk still remained seen. He looked like he's plotting something and Ren wished he would never found out. "And since you lose, Tao. I will have Yoh to myself. Oh and Anna, don't bother looking for us, he will be living with me for one week. You might see him that is if I don't devour him alive first."

Ren blinked. Eh? "What do you mean by that, you bastard!"

"I meant this." Hao smirked as he clapped his hands. "Come in, Otoutou."

The kitchen door creaked open a bit and Yoh poked his head in. "Do I really have to do this? …. It's embarrassing…"

Hao sat, unmoved on his chair. He nodded his head and grinned widely. "Come on in. You don't want me to carry you in do you?"

Yoh gave a small squeaked and stepped inside. His face all red and the way he used his hands to cover his legs made him look like shy girl. The cute little maid outfit was decorated in a series of white and blue. The skirt was short…to say the least.

Ren and Anna gawked while Hao walked towards Yoh and admired him. "This is better than nice!"

"You bastard! You never told me about this!" Ren protested, unable to stop his nose from bleeding as he grabbed Yoh's hand. "He's not going anywhere, right Anna!"

Anna stared at her knees and said, "Do anything you want as long as it doesn't bother me. I don't care at all. Just make sure you returned him at the end of the week."

Yoh looked at Anna and said nothing. Hao grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Now if you'll excuse us. We have an important promise to keep."

He summoned Spirit of Fire and went on their way carrying a blushing Yoh –bridal style.

* * *

Sorry this was short. Review please? 


End file.
